


The Green Eyed Monster Has Successfully Infiltrated

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Pre-Slash, help me tag, i dunno, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is pissed. And Dean doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Monster Has Successfully Infiltrated

          “Hey Shay!” Dean exclaimed happily as he flopped into an arm chair next to the Irish teen. Seamus ignored him, instead scribbling harder on his roll of parchment.

          “Shay?” Dean tried again. Seamus grunted in reply.

          “Shay, c'mon, I haven’t hung with you in ages.”Dean pouted, leaning over the armrest of his chair and into Seamus’s. “Shay _c’mon_.” he whined.

          “Piss off.” Seamus grumbled.

          “ _Shay_ , that’s not a very nice thing to say.” He snorted at his own joke. “Come _on_ , homework can wait!”

          “Yeah but Qudditch can’t.” Seamus muttered irritably.

          “What? Come on Shay!” Dean tugged on Seamus's sleeve. 

          “Don’t ‘Shay’ me.” Seamus hissed. “Nicknames are for people you like.”

          “But I like you.” Dean frowned and sat up. “Seamus, what’s wrong?”

          “Oh you like me? But obviously not as much as you like Qudditch or Ginny or snogging or snogging Ginny during Qudditch!” Seamus was on a roll now, as he sat up and turned on Dean. “You say 'm your friend but I haven’t even _seen_ you this whole _month_ so it’s getting the _tiniest_ bit hard to believe!” he yelled. 

          “Seamus... are you jealous?” Dean asked hesitatingly. He watched Seamus cautiously as he slumped, the fight leaving him instantly.

          “Yeah, I’m jealous. I'm jealous because Qudditch and Ginny have replaced almost everything we did together except maybe watch me blow things up and even _that’s_ losing its charm. So yeah I’m jealous.” He looked down at the crushed quill in his hand, ignoring Dean. “Sorry I’ll just go now.” he mumbled, gathering his stuff. Then Dean tackled him.

          Dean had leapt over the armrests and wrapped himself around Seamus like an extremely muscular squid. Seamus found himself melting into the taller teen’s arms as he hugged Dean back.

          “You are my best friend.” Dean murmured. “Nothing will _ever_ change that, okay.”

          Seamus blinked back sudden tears. “I- you can’t promise that.” he protested weakly.

          “ _Always_ my best friend,” Dean promised and his words were fiercer than anything Seamus had ever heard. Seamus burrowed himself into Dean and held on tighter.

          “You’re my best friend too.” Seamus sniffed. “Forever, okay?”

          “Good.” Dean whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the deamus friendship. I'm not sure about the title though. [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com)?


End file.
